


Hurt

by LilCoqui90



Series: Through His Eyes [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, Bonkai, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kai post merge, Magic, Not Beta Read, Siphon, Tumblr Prompt, Witch Bonnie Bennett, angry siphon, apologetic!kai, bonnie/kai - Freeform, siphon/witch, siphoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilCoqui90/pseuds/LilCoqui90
Summary: When Kai siphons from Bonnie it brings up a few problems in their relationship that requires a look into themselves. A quick drabble inspired by a tumblr prompt.





	Hurt

“Bonnie…Bonnie please. Just look at me.” He winced when she flinched away from him. She never flinched. No matter what transpired between them, she’d never shied away. Never feared him. In her doing so he knew that he had messed up.  
    It had been an accident. He was angry. Finally let the taunts sink their claws into him-he blamed the merge. Fucking Luke and his overwhelming emotions-and when she reached out to comfort him, he’d snapped. He did the one thing he’d promised her he would never do to her again. He siphoned her. Not only had he laid red hands on her, he’d siphoned her with the explicit intent to cause pain. He was hurt, so, naturally, someone else had to hurt.  
“I’m so sorry.” Unshed tears burned at the back of his eyes. Fuck, he was so weak. No, he was weak for her, “I wish you could understand. I’m sorry. For everything, I’m sorry.” His eyes shifted to the ceiling, darting to look everywhere but at her.  
    Bonnie was quite when she finally moved. Reserved to her defeat when she sighed. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have believed him? Fallen into the nice words and changed demeanor. He had absorbed his younger brother for it for Christ’s sake. No matter what, he was still the man who murdered most of his family. The man who killed her more than once because he was upset. The man who left her with a scar that would never disappear.  
“It’s not fair,” she breathed.  
    For a moment he wanted to believe that she meant it for him. But of course she hadn’t and he didn’t blame her. Couldn’t blame her.  
“It’s not fair,” she went on to explain, “I let myself be hurt time and time again and even when I know that nothing will end well for me, for my family even, I let it happen. I fall into that abyss.” She backed away when he moved forward and Kai was resigned to not make another move. “You hurt me.”  
“I know. I—”  
“No. Let me finish,” she cut him off. It was her turn to speak. To let the words come like vomit. A mix of knowing and not-knowing what to say, what to want. “You’ve hurt me Kai. Left a scar on my flesh and in my mind that will never go away. But I still let you come back and yet, here you are, standing in front of me crying about how much you hurt!”  
“I know.”  
“I’m not finished.” It was Bonnie that took the step forward then, “Do you honestly think you’re the only one hurting? Believe it or not, my whole being is on constant debate whether to push you away or pull you close, to run away or run towards you and I hated you for it. For a long time I hated you. I hated you to the point that I couldn’t think of anything else but you.” And contrary to the doubts that always managed to slink their way into her head, Bonnie had long ago come to terms with his impact on her life. Because in the end, she practiced Expression. She was the one who got her mother killed. Got her grandmother killed. Got herself killed. So perhaps, in their own ways, they were both monsters. Deserving of each other. It helped that there was a part of her that had fallen in love with him as well and when she kissed him she made sure that it was that part he felt.  
    A wet gasp escaped him in his relief. He wouldn’t lose her. Not today. Not for this.  
“Just know,” Bonnie looked him in his eyes, “that if you do this again. If you siphon from me like this again. If you hurt me. I will hurt you and it will be in a way that neither of us will ever forget.”  
There was a spark in her eye, a quick flash of buried power that lit up the green of her irises. It was a promise, a vow, and he believed it. How could he not, when he could feel it cement itself into the marrow of his bones.  
    He offered her a kiss in acknowledgement and allowed himself to be eased when she accepted it.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by the a prompt from the tumblr account promptsandpoetries. https://promptsandpoetries.tumblr.com/  
> Follow me on tumblr for more at ascottywrites. https://ascottywrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
